<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings (DNF) by Flamingogo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569465">Wings (DNF)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingogo/pseuds/Flamingogo'>Flamingogo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gream - Freeform, M/M, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, idk what this is, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingogo/pseuds/Flamingogo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How is it that you can be so free while I feel too scared to leave?"<br/>"Well, how do you commit to this earth without feeling too scared to stay?"</p>
<p>A short DNF story, hope you enjoy. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings (DNF)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  How does one fly above without fear of falling? Without fear of leaving a place you've grown so attached to. Being able to touch the sky instead of cowering down below.</p>
<p>Clay sighed as he sat on a hilltop, watching the clouds wistfully. How carelessly they floated in the air. Why couldn't he do the same?</p>
<p>He snuggled into his plain white shirt and dark green vest when a light breeze brushed past, ruffling his wing feathers. The wind made him nervous and only reminded him of how dangerous it could be if he was lifted high above ground. The dangers of being controlled by the wind, being tossed around and getting badly hurt.</p>
<p>He shuddered, wrapping his white wings around himself. Ever since he had been created on this earth he had been so afraid of the unknown. Ashamed of his fear, he hid himself from every single being on the planet.</p>
<p>Imagine having wings, being designed to fly yet being too afraid to even try. He saw many others of his kind flying up there where he would never go, so he hid and he hid well.</p>
<p>Today was different though. Today was the only day of the year when Clay could walk on land without having to fear being noticed. A festival between winged creatures like him and humans to celebrate and maintain their peace and friendship.</p>
<p>Most beings would choose to go since it was such a bright and beautiful event to be part of. On this day, only one or two winged creatures would occasionally fly by, which were easy to hide from. So Clay would savor this short period of time to look at the world freely again.</p>
<p>Clay let out a small sigh, finally enjoying the warmth of the sun when the breeze died down. He smoothed out his light brown trousers and lightly kicked off his black boots, closing his eyes to fully enjoy the short amount of time he had of freedom.</p>
<p>"Um, hi there?"</p>
<p>Clay's eyes snapped open as his wings spread out in shock, whipping his head around to see a man hovering beside him. Dark brown hair, dark eyes, a striped blue buttoned up vest, a white collared shirt, and dark brown trousers. And light blue wings that were flapping.</p>
<p>Clay felt his face slowly flush as he pulled his wings back. It had been so long since he had seen another winged creature up so close, let alone such an attractive one. He felt his heart speed up slightly and hoped the other wouldn't hear.</p>
<p>"Sorry to startle you," the winged creature said softly, noticing he had perturbed Clay. "I was just wondering why you aren't at the festival. Everyone is there, and I was just heading towards it."</p>
<p>Clay swallowed his saliva dryly. The man's voice was soft with a British accent. It was nice to listen to. He shook those thought away hurriedly and tried to form a proper sentence.</p>
<p>"I-I'm not one for parties," he said, trying to sound nonchalant while fumbling to put his shoes back on.</p>
<p>"Oh," the man said awkwardly. It must not have been a very convincing attempt because the man continued to hover there. Clay sensed his hesitance and gave a small, reassuring smile.</p>
<p>"It's alright. I like being alone," he lied. "Don't let me keep you from going to the festival."</p>
<p>This only seemed to make the man even more unsure of whether or not he should leave.</p>
<p>"Isn't that lonely?" He asked gently with a worried expression etched onto his pretty features.</p>
<p>"It's fine," he answered, unable to keep the bit of sadness from entwining with his words. The man seemed to hear it though, concern shining in his eyes.</p>
<p>"It's fine, honestly!" Clay said, feeling a little guilty for taking up the man's time. "Don't worry."</p>
<p>"Is that why I've never seen you around before?" He asked sadly, making Clay feel even worse.</p>
<p>"You should go," he muttered, wrapping his wings around himself self consciously and turning away to look at his shoes.</p>
<p>"I'm George."</p>
<p>Clay lifted his head to see "George" hovering in front of him, arms holding his knees to his chest with slightly rosy cheeks. Clay felt his cheeks burn, realizing how close George now was.</p>
<p>"W-What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I'm staying here with you," he replied simply. Clay hesitated, clutching the grass lightly as he avoided making eye contact with George out of insecurity.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Clay mumbled softly, hoping he would go and not continue to waste any more of his time on him. Though, a small part of him hoped he would stay, longing for a connection.</p>
<p>"Yes," he said to Clay's relief and despair. He probably wouldn't stay for long if he found out about Clay's fears.</p>
<p>After a moment of silence, Clay finally mustered up the courage to part his lips and speak.</p>
<p>"I'm Clay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you liked that haha...<br/>i'm still very new to this website so please tell me if there's anything i can do to make this better :D<br/>thank you for reading my writing :,)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>